I Wish You Well
by Persephone of Abydos
Summary: In a college lit class, Kagome discovers a haunting poemone that is seemlingly written for her. When her professor reveals himself to be someone close to her, what will happen? What will the poem and Shippou's diary lead her to? [ON HIATUS]
1. The Poem

Chapter One

I Wish You Well

A Kagome+Inuyasha Romance by Persephone of Abydos

Author's Ramblings

This was completely inspired by Dido's _Dear Isobel_.I recommend you listen to it as you read this fic.Anyway, this is a possible continuation for Inuyasha.I haven't seen it all (I don't think anyone has), so I don't really know how it all ended.This is purely hypothetical.I'll continue if you want me to….

Disclaimer

I don't own Inuyasha or any characters included in that anime, nor do I _Dear Isobel_ by Dido.The song/poem in this fic is my own altered version of _Dear Isobel_, and I'd like it very much if you didn't mooch it from me. ^-^

And now, for the story….

~*Chapter One: The Poem*~

"And now class, I'd like you turn to page 320 in your Literature textbooks.This lyrical poem we are about to read was written approximately 400-500 years ago.The author originally signed his work as you can see by the smudges at the bottom of the print, but it's unintelligible," spoke the professor.His eyes scanned his vast sea of students, and settled on the one named Higurashi Kagome."Ah, Higurashi-san…why don't you read this one aloud?"He smiled."It seems to be addressed to you," he teased.

Meanwhile, Kagome had already read the poem to herself silently.It really was addressed to her, and she knew who wrote it too.Standing up, she cleared her throat and spoke the words written on the page:__

"Dear Kagome… 

_ _

_I thought it was funny, standing in the rain_

_When I thought of you at home, though you left yesterday_

_Won't it be strange when my body is found_

_By the Tree in the village where we used to hang around?"_

Kagome paled._Does this mean he's killing himself?!No…_Nevertheless, she continued with her narration:

_"O my sweet belle, I hope you're well and what we've done is right_

_Oh it's been such hell, I wish you well, I hope you're safe tonight_

_It's been a long life living…and long will it last_

_When it's last day living…I'll be helping it pass_

_By loving you more"_

_ _

Kagome smiled._I love you too, and I'm doing fine…_

_ _

_"And who _he_ would become, all the things _he'd _have done_

_Would _he_ have loved you and not let you down?_

_…And would _he_ be stronger than his father?_

Don't punish yourself; leave the Well alone" 

_ _

Kagome gasped._He knew?!_She thought of her two-year-old son at home in the care of her mother._How did he know that I gave birth to his son after I left?!_

_ _

_"O my sweet belle, I hope you're well and what we've done is right_

_Oh it's been such hell, I wish you well, I hope you're safe tonight_

_It's been a long life living…and long will it last_

_When it's last day living…I'll be helping it pass_

_By loving you more"_

_ _

Kagome sat down in a stupor, images reeling in her mind._Inuyasha…_she mentally cried.She missed her lifemate; she had given herself to him the night before she left.They had agreed that it was best if she left, since she wasn't a native to that time stream.A little after a month later, she had found out she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child.She was so happy that she had something that was his with her!She remembered with a smile the day their son, whom she named Inu-Higurashi Kenichi, was born.Now he was an active two-year-old with his father's golden eyes, and her black hair but with a few silver-white streaks here and there.She smiled._Yes, Inuyasha, our son loves me and he hasn't let me down_, she answered to the third stanza._He's just like you…_

As the bell rang to dismiss class, the professor called Kagome over to his podium."Higurashi-san," he spoke, "you know who wrote this piece, don't you?"

Kagome blindly nodded, still in a bit of stupor.

The professor smiled and enveloped her in a warm hug."It has been my life's objective to find you, Higurashi Kagome.I am the descendant of the ones you called Miroku and Sango."He let go of her and held out his right palm."I have the scar of where the Air Void would have been, had Naraku not been defeated."

Kagome gasped.She grabbed her professor's hand, inspecting the scar."Yes…you are their descendant!" she exclaimed.She looked upward with desperate eyes. "Please…please don't tell me that Inuyasha killed himself!The first stanza led me to believe—

"No," the professor interrupted."No, he didn't kill himself.As the narrative that has been passed down through my family says, Inuyasha simply meant that when he knew he was dying, he would die by the Tree so that his grave would still be there in your timeline.He knew that the Tree still existed in this age."

Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she was holding."He's been so close to me for these past two-almost-three years, and I didn't even know it…."She tried to smile, hiding her inevitable tears at the same time."Did Miroku and Sango leave anything else behind for me to find?What about Shippou?And Myouga-jichan?"

The professor opened his briefcase that was on top of the podium, and pulled out a very thick and very ancient journal-esque document.He handed it to Kagome."This is Shippou's diary, if you will.He chronicled the lives of himself, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango—there's even a bit of Myouga in there—as the time passed after you left.Kirara gained the ability to take on a humanoid form, and she and Shippou eventually married.I think they're still alive, somewhere.They've been watching my line for many, many years, and I know that they've been searching for you.They'll find you eventually, I'm sure."

Kagome smiled."Shippou and Kirara…I would have never imagined."She paused, her eyes taking on that desperate look again."And what of Inuyasha?"

"The poem he wrote was given to the young miko that took over Kaede's position, and she was instructed by Inuyasha himself to never let harm befall his document.He, with the help of Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, ordered a shrine to be built around the Well.The young miko did so, and she kept the poem in pristine condition.One of her descendants married one of my ancestors, and that was how the poem was transferred to my line."

Kagome nodded, understanding."But what happened to Inuyasha?Did he die?"

The professor smiled cryptically."I never read that far into Shippou's diary," he answered."You'll have to find out for yourself.Anyway, I must go.Ja ne, Higurashi-san."

Kagome bowed."Ja ne, sensei."_Inuyasha…could you still be alive?_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Well, what do you think?Should I continue?


	2. Hide and Seek

Chapter Two

Author's Ramblings

Wow!So many reviews; I've never gotten that many reviews!I'm immensely happy ^-^Anyway, here is chapter two.I like this chapter—it was very fun to write.Enjoy!

Disclaimer

Inuyasha is not mine.I don't claim it as mine.And it will probably never be mine ~_~Sad, sad me….

~*Chapter Two: Hide and Seek*~

A WEEK LATER

_It has been one hundred years.Miroku and Sango's children have died, but their two female grandchildren have married and one of them is pregnant.Inuyasha said Kagome was pregnant when she left so many years ago…I wonder how she is?Or, more chronologically correct, how she will be?_

Kagome, if this journal stands the test of time and ever comes into your possession, know that Inuyasha cried for you every night that he spent in the village.Of course, he'd never admit to it, but it's true.Speaking of Inuyasha, I saw him a few days ago.He always comes to the Well right before the New Moon.Anyway, I found it strange that in a span of one hundred years, he has only aged two…

Kagome put Shippou's diary down.She could digest only so much information without wanting to cry.After breathing deeply for a few moments, she stood and deposited the sentimental object on her desk.Normally, after reading so many intriguing things, Kagome would reflect on what she read.But not this time.She would save the reflecting for later; right now, she was going to go downstairs and play with her son.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Chichiwe!" a somewhat feminine male's voice called."Chichiwe!"

"My son," another man regarded.A puffy white appendage over his right shoulder bristled."Why is there urgency in your scent?"

"I saw him!I saw him with my own eyes!"

"Who is it that you beheld?"

"_That_ hanyou!"

The man cursed."He's still alive?This is certainly a surprise.Rinmaru, where did you see him?"

"I first saw him two days ago," Rinmaru answered, "only I wasn't sure it was him.He was up in a tree on the campus of the University, probably trying to protect his precious humans from the band of piranha-youkai passing as Brazilian exchange students."

The man adjusted his fluffy appendage."If it weren't for you mother, you know, all filthy humans in this world would be dead."Again he cursed."Why was it dictated that I fall in love with that-that child?"He sighed."I suppose we'll never know.Rinmaru, go get Jaken."

"Why, chichiwe?"

"I want him to gather every youkai for hire as possible. Get him to bribe those piranha-youkai if he must.My pathetic halfling brother would never make himself so obvious unless something that makes him happy is on that University campus.He has denied my true happiness by denying me the Tetsusaiga, thus we will deny his happiness.Rinmaru, you and Jaken must determine what it is that Inuyasha wants."

Rinmaru bowed."Hai, chichiwe."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A tall woman with short brown hair with black streaks in it walked briskly down the busy Tokyo sidewalk.She wore a blue business suit, and it brought out the beauty in her ruby-red eyes.On a brassy gold nametag read the name Kitsu Kirara.She stopped at a crosswalk, and as she waited for the signal to say "walk" she pulled out a small cellular phone.She dialed a sequence of numbers and waited patiently as it rang.

Moshi moshi a voice answered.

"Shippou dear, he called didn't he?" the woman asked.

…How did you know?And yes, he did call.He found her, Kirara.

"I figured.I saw Sesshoumaru today.If he's in town, then he'll catch on."The signal changed and Kirara crossed the street.

Shippou snorted.I hate that youkai.Inuyasha said that she's attending the University; think Sesshoumaru will plant Rinmaru there?

Kirara sighed."There's no doubt about it.And he'll probably have that troublesome toad of his do something too."She wiped a lone tear away from her eye."It's a time like this when I really miss Sango."

I know, Kirara, I know.

"Should we contact the descendant?" Kirara asked as she rounded a corner and dodged a few rambunctious schoolchildren.

Hmm…we could.Yes, I think we should do that.He's a professor there, so he'll be able to keep an eye on her.We can give him Miroku's staff too.

"Exactly what I was thinking.And Shippou?"

Yes?

"What should we tell Inuyasha to do?"

We can't tell him to do anything.You know that.

Kirara snorted."I knew _that_.I meant what should we _recommend_ that he do?"

If he approaches her in his normal hanyou form, there's no telling what Sesshoumaru will do.But, since Sesshoumaru does not know that Inuyasha has gained the ability to morph, perhaps he can take on a form that will allow him to be near her to protect her.And their son.You know what?—I'll invite Inuyasha to the office tomorrow before you and I meet for lunch.

"Sounds like a great idea."A moment passed, and again, Kirara sighed."Will he ever be allowed to be happy?He's waited five hundred agonizing years; now he's found her, and he might not get to be with her."

I know Shippou commiserated.This time, though, it'll work out for them.I know it.

"I hope so, Shippou.I really hope so."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kagome crawled stealthily around the couch."Gee," she mused loudly, "wherever could my little Kenichi be?"

A soft "feh" could be heard.Then, in a louder tone, "You'll never find me, okaachan!I'm too good!"

Kagome continued to crawl.Her knees were showing signs of rugburn, but she didn't really care.She loved playing hide and seek with Kenichi; and it was true, he was good.He hid in places that normal two-year-olds would never conceive of hiding in.Kenichi was a very bright child—he had walked very early, talked very early, and learned basic motor skills very early.Kagome suspected that it was the youkai in him that caused his mind to develop so rapidly.

She rounded the legs of a table, and saw a flash of gold.She knew where he was now.She positioned herself in a pouncing stance—yes, she knew how to pounce—and in the blink of an eye she pushed herself off of the ground.Just as she predicted, Kenichi sprang up with a yelp and went running.He certainly didn't want to lose this game.He ran quickly, sending a stream of laughs echoing in the halls.Kagome chased after him, as was customary if she was the one who "seeked" him.

With his keen eyesight, Kenichi noticed a ripple in the hallway's carpet and jumped to avoid it.His mother, however, wasn't so lucky.She came crashing to the ground with a pronounced thud that made Kenichi want to rip his ears off.He stopped in his tracks as he heard her groan."Okaachan?" he questioned worriedly.

Kagome groaned again.She lifted an arm and waved her hand aimlessly."Angh….I'm fine, I'm fine.Just getting old; don't worry about me."

Kenichi laughed as he walked towards her."Okaachan, you're twenty.You're not old, silly."

Kagome picked herself up off the ground."Ack, that one's going to leave a bruise."She looked down at Kenichi, who was looking at her with wide golden eyes.She sighed with joy and picked him up.She tapped his nose with her finger."You're really cute, you know that?"

Kenichi pouted."Feh.I'm not cute!"

"Really?Could've fooled me."Kagome giggled."But you know, un-cute quarter-youkais have to take baths…."

"I'm cute!I'm cute!"

THE NEXT DAY

Kagome sat in Literature class, intently listening to the professor lecture about metaphors and similes.For some reason, the class seemed so much more interesting now that she knew he was the descendant of Miroku and Sango.The lecture was interrupted as the door opened.A young man with very blonde hair walked up to the professor and gave him a note.The professor nodded, pointed to the empty seat next to Kagome, and spoke, "It seems we have a new student in our midst.I'd like to introduce Shou Rinmaru.Shou-san, please take your seat."

Rinmaru bowed, stood, and climbed until he got to the empty seat next to Kagome on the fifth tier of the stadium-style seating.He took his seat, pulled out a Handspring® Visor [a PalmPilot® but by a different brand], and began to take notes studiously.

Kagome, as she too took notes, couldn't help but stare._He seems so familiar…That blonde hair is almost silver!_She looked at his profile out of her peripheral vision, noting the ski-slope nose and defined cheekbones.Her eyes narrowed._Something about that profile tells me to be cautious._She nodded her head as if deciding something._Then cautious I will be._

Meanwhile, Rinmaru breathed in Kagome's scent.He gathered every bit of information he could with this method.His eyes widened only slightly when the scent of a young partial dog-youkai was intertwined with hers.Upon further inspection, he discovered that the woman was not a virgin.He deduced that the young partial dog-youkai must be her offspring._Interesting,_ he commented mentally._I'll have to keep my eye on her.Perhaps it is she that Inuyasha desires._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You don't understand!You _have_ to lay low for a while!"

"Feh!You're the one who doesn't understand!I've kept myself alive for FIVE HUNDRED YEARS for her!"

Shippou sighed."Sesshoumaru is back, Inuyasha—

"Yoshou.I changed my name to Yoshou back in 1735.Only one person can call me Inuyasha anymore, and you're not that person."

"Fine, Yoshou then.The point is that Sesshoumaru is back in Japan, and he has a son now.His name is Rinmaru and he appears to be around Kagome's age.If our dear Fluffy decides to plant his son in the University where you've been seen and where Kagome attends, it's possible that they'll figure out that it's she you desire.They're out to make your life miserable, _Yoshou_.You have to be careful!" Shippou exclaimed.

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment."I've wandered the Earth for five hundred years.I lived with five kitsune-youkai—who were masters of kitsune sorcery, by the way—in Spain from 1694 to 1733.From them I gained the ability to morph my appearance.Heck, I could grow sixty-eight arms if I wanted to!"

Shippou gasped.Completely ignoring the other information, he asked, "Since when did you stop cursing?!"

Inuyasha blushed."Four hundred, ninety-nine years and three months ago, if you want specifics."

"How do you remember the exact date?"

"I stopped on the day I figured my son would have been born."

"…Oh."Shippou fidgeted, not quite sure on what to say next.Inspiration suddenly hit him, and he pointed to a door in the back of his office."Hey _Yoshou_, want to see the progress of The Youkai Genome Project?"

Inuyasha sighed with resignation."Sure, whatever."Soon he found himself in the midst of a busy laboratory, and there were gazillions of charts plastered to the walls.Shippou pointed to one and said, "This is the basic DNA strand of any youkai.Doesn't matter what breed.Kirara and I have determined that every youkai ages the same as humans up until age fifteen, and after that he/she ages one year for every century."

"Got any stuff on hanyous?"

"I was getting to that," Shippou remarked somewhat grouchily."The fifteen-year rule still applies to hanyous, but after that they age _two years_ for every century.You're 518 years old (568 if you include the fifty years you were pinned to the Tree), but you appear to only be 25."Shippou paused, then decided to explain further."You were fifteen when Kikyou sealed you and still fifteen when Kagome freed you.You were eighteen but still looked fifteen when…you parted ways with Kagome.It's been five hundred years since then.Multiply five by two, and you get ten.So you you've aged ten years in appearance in addition to fifteen.That makes you twenty-five in appearance, but 518 in actual age.Do you understand me?"

"I think so," Inuyasha answered.Both he and Shippou were silent for quite a while; Inuyasha simply staring at the pretty colors on the various charts and graphs.After clearing his throat, he asked, "Do you…have anything on quarter-youkais?"

Shippou smiled, his teal eyes lighting up with glee."Just for you, _Yoshou_!I knew you'd want to know."He walked farther down the laboratory, coming to a stop in front of a different chart."Okay.Quarter-youkais are perhaps the luckiest of the hybrids.They age exactly like humans do, they look exactly like humans do except for eyes and sometimes ears, but their senses are extremely heightened like a youkai's are.Most quarter-youkais are mistaken for elves because of the ear thing, but some of the more human-looking ones make money by working for rip-off psychic hotlines—you know, the ones you see the infomercials for at two or three in the morning."

Inuyasha nodded, following Shippou completely.

"That's because of the heightened senses," Shippou finished up.He lifted up his wrist, glancing down at his watch."Oh fudgemuffins—

"_Fudgemuffins?!_" Inuyasha asked with a slight crack in his voice."What the heck is a fudgemuffin?!"

"I don't really know," Shippou replied, "but I too stopped cursing when my first kit was born."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to facefault."Yeah…well, what was it you were saying?"

"I promised Kirara to meet her for lunch."

"Say no more, Shippou-_chan_.If it was Kagome…."

"I know, _Yoshou_, I know," Shippou spoke.Inuyasha made his way to walk out of the laboratory."Yoshou!"Shippou suddenly called.Inuyasha turned his inu-ears around to hear Shippou continue, "Don't do anything stupid when it comes to Kagome.I want you to be happy this time around."

Inuyasha allowed himself a small smile."Feh.When was I ever stupid?"

Facefault."…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Good?Bad?Want more?^-^


	3. Marked

Chapter Three

NOTE: I wrote this chapter, Ramblings included, before the events of what my friends and I have come to know as 911 Day.Because of the depressing nature of 911 Day, my levels of literary creativity are immensely off-balance.It may be a while before the next chapter is up.

Author's Ramblings

Yay!Another chapter!I had immense amounts of euphoria in creating this product of literary art.I think you, dear reader, shall enjoy it as well!Oh, and in case you have not noticed by now, parts of previous chapters that might not have been fully understood are usually explained in the opening of the succeeding chapter in the Shippou's Diary paragraph.Just thought I would let you know in case it went unnoticed.

Disclaimer

Ditto.I think you know which characters are from my own musings.

~*Chapter Three: Marked*~

_I haven't heard from Inuyasha in a while.However, I have run into Myouga-jiji and he said that Inuyasha is in Spain now.I don't know why he'd want to be in Spain; maybe there were just too many memories here…Kirara and I don't think we will ever leave.Some of the original group has to remain here—we have to; we promised Miroku and Sango to watch over their line.No one knows who or where Kagome's ancestors are, so unfortunately we will have to wait until the much distant future before we start looking for her.We will find her, but I think…I think that if Inuyasha lives long enough, he will be the one to find her.He doesn't really know how long he'll live though—that's why he wrote the poem so many years ago—and thus I've made it my goal to learn everything there is to know about youkais, hanyous, and quarter-youkais.Kirara and I will wait until there is technology to do so, and then we will begin The Youkai Genome Project.Kagome had mentioned The Human Genome Project a few times, so why not have one for youkais?Perhaps we'll unlock the secret to a hanyou's aging, and then Inuyasha will know how long he'll live…if he'll get to see Kagome.Those nights when he was still here in the village—oh, I can still hear him crying now!_

Kagome wiped tears from her eyes._I cried for you too, Inuyasha…_She closed Shippou's diary gently, and stood.She could hear her brother, Souta, trying to put Kenichi to sleep for the night in the room across the hall.She smiled, loving the fact that her once pest-of-a-brother was so good with children.Kenichi adored him!Whenever Souta's girlfriend came over, she'd tease that Souta was practicing to be a daddy; and then, of course, Souta would turn beet red and any other members of the family would crack up laughing.

Pushing all thoughts from her mind, Kagome walked downstairs and out the door.She needed to go through a week-delayed confrontation.She stood in front of the Tree, then thought better of it and knelt.She simply stared at the Tree for a few moments, then decided to speak."Inuyasha," she said softly, "I don't know if you're dead or alive.But, if you can hear me…."She paused, sniffling a little."I read your poem, Inuyasha.It was beautiful.I loved it!And I…I love you."A tear fell."I'm sorry; I'm not really good at this."She scoffed at herself._Really, Kagome—apologizing as if he could hear you!Bah!_

Rinmaru chuckled quietly as he looked upon that Higurashi girl he decided to keep an eye on.Boy, did he love it when he was right!He glanced to his right, noticing that his father's ancient toad-youkai was fast asleep._Ah, oh well,_ he decided indifferently, _it's not like he's good company when he's awake anyway._

Rinmaru again turned his attention to the Higurashi girl._To think chichiwe's pathetic halfling brother wants this measly human…_Other thoughts containing similar sentiments coursed through his mind, halting only when he watched the Higurashi girl get up from her kneeling position.She started to turn around to walk back into her house, but stopped and kissed two of her fingers, and then laid those two fingers upon the bark of the Tree.Rinmaru smirked, _Stupid humans and their feeble emotions!_Again he observed as the Higurashi girl turned to walk back into her house, and only then did he gain a good look at her face.

He gasped._Hahawe…?_Things seemed to move in slow-motion, and Rinmaru watched with rapt fascination as the girl's long ebony tresses bounced with each step she took.Her eyes blinked once as eyes usually do and Rinmaru focused his sharp eyesight on her long obsidian lashes.Finally things seemed to move in normal speed again, though he kept staring at the Higurashi girl.

BOINK!

Rinmaru turned sharply only to end up face to face with a very irate toad-youkai."What was that for, you slimy thing you?!"

"You have disobeyed the orders of Sesshoumaru-sama by not informing me of the female human's departure!" Jaken squealed in his somewhat nasal voice."Your father would be most displeased!"

"Oh get off it, you old toad," Rinmaru declared nonchalantly.Returning to his thoughts before he was so rudely bopped on the head with Jaken's staff, he sighed._No, not hahawe.Hahawe died many, many years ago.But the girl—she looks so much li-_His thoughts were interrupted as Jaken inquired, "Who was the female human we were watching?"

"Higurashi Kagome," Rinmaru answered almost robotically.

Jaken's Kermit-esque eyes bugged significantly."How in the seven furnaces of he—

"What is it this time, old toad?"

"That human!" Jaken exclaimed in a nasal whisper."That human was alive five hundred years ago!We must tell Sesshoumaru-sama of this at once!"

Rinmaru shifted his gaze to the Higurashi girl's house."Yes…I suppose we should do that," he told Jaken.Inside, he added, _Please don't order me to kill her, chichiwe…_He sighed._I just don't think I could do it.Hahawe…_

A dragonfly perched on the branch of a nearby shrub listened to the entire exchange between Rinmaru and Jaken.This was no ordinary dragonfly, but a dragonfly-youkai._Shippou-san and Kirara-san will not like this…_He sighed, giving his wings a fast flutter._Never met this Inuyasha 'Yoshou' fellow, but man—he is one unlucky hanyou when it comes to enemies…_He shuddered, then flew off in the moonlight.

Inside the house, Kagome stood in the doorway of her son's bedroom.Souta had indeed managed to get him to fall asleep.She smiled, a slight sigh escaping her lips at the same time._Oh Inuyasha, you and I managed to make such a beautiful little boy!_

All of a sudden the gentle but worn hands of her mother landed on Kagome's shoulders.She turned around slowly."Okaasan?"

The elder Higurashi lady smiled."I have a handsome grandson, ne?"

Kagome nodded."I still can't…believe that you weren't mad at me for being pregnant," she commented quietly.

"How could I be mad at you?" her mother inquired as she led Kagome down the hall to the top of the stairs.They walked down together."How could I have punished you for being with a man—err, hanyou—whom you truly loved but knew you might never see again?I would have done exactly as you did, Kagome-chan, and that's why I could never and should never be mad at you."

Kagome followed her mother into the kitchen and accepted the cup of warm green tea she was offered.She took a sip, then spoke, "But I've imposed on you so often, okaasan!I've forced you to watch Kenichi while I'm in class at the University!"

"Are you asking me to be mad at you?"

"…No."

"Then stop giving me reasons why I should be.I could always change my mind, you know, and be angry at you."The elder Higurashi winked. "But I won't, because truthfully I'd rather have a cute and precious grandson born out of wedlock than a daughter that has no pride and joy to love and is mopey—not to mention single—for the rest of her life."

"Okaasan…you're the best, you know that?"

Another wink."Of course I know, but thank you for reminding me."

THE NEXT DAY

"Fudgemuffins."

"My sentiments exactly, Shippou-san."

Shippou sighed."Alright, Rinmaru and Jaken have found out about Kagome.And Jaken said that they should tell Sesshoumaru.Is that right, Yul?"

Yul nodded, his dragonfly wings beating a bit to keep him steady."Yes.I didn't hear anything about when they would tell him though."

"We'll have to assume that he already knows."Shippou paused, rubbing his chin in thought and swishing his kitsune tail that was hidden from human eyesight."Darn that fluffy youkai!He's probably going to want to kill her just to vex Yoshou!"His left eye twitched.

Yul sighed."So then what will you do?How will you make sure nothing happens to the lady or her son?"

Shippou was silent for a long while.Finally, he spoke, "She was like a mother to me, back then.And even though we weren't like a happy family, Inuyasha—'Yoshou'—was like a father to me.They were all I had…and now, I don't know how to pay them back for taking care of me.I don't know what to do."

"Then I guess it's time to call the descendant," spoke Kirara, who just walked into the office.She unveiled a long object she held in her hands."I found Miroku's staff."Yul nodded his agreement.

Shippou sighed."I guess it's our only choice."He turned to Yul."Call the descendant and tell him to keep Shou Rinmaru as far away from Kagome as possible."Yul bowed, and left.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"And so, by understanding that the author meant for the reader to picture the violets as blue, we can understand that the author was insinuating an anti-war message and—…"The lecture went onward, but Kagome wasn't quite listening.The new guy, Shou Rinmaru, kept staring at her and it was really creeping her out._Why does he keep staring at me?And why does he look so familiar?!Argh…_

Rinmaru smiled mentally.He could smell the fear in the Higurashi girl's scent.When he and Jaken had reported back to his father last night, he had ordered that as soon as possible the girl be exterminated.Rinmaru didn't really want to do it, but he did want to please his father.So he would do it, even if the girl did remind him of his late mother._Now, all I need is to get her alone somewhere…in an alley?No, too overdone.I could do it right here on campus, and no one would suspect me: the "new kid".Yes, that's what I'll do…_

All thought was interrupted as the loudspeaker in the classroom trilled, "Professor Romigo, you have a call on Line 1.Would you like to take it?"

"Uhh…err…sure," Romigo answered.He turned to the class, and was silent for a moment before saying, "Oh what the heck.Class dismissed.See you tomorrow."There was a chorus of joyous hollers from various students and the room quickly cleared out, leaving Kagome packing her book bag and Rinmaru shutting down his Handspring® Visor.

Rinmaru knew this was the perfect chance.He managed to make eye-contact with Kagome.Using a technique he learned from some guy named Dracula back when he and Sesshoumaru lived in Romania, he stared deep into her gray-blue eyes and asked, "Ne, Higurashi-san, would you like to…spend some time with me?"

For a moment Kagome was convinced that she wanted to refuse, but soon she found herself nodding."Hai, Shou-san."

Rinmaru smiled._Oh, I could have fun with this!_"Oh, Kagome-chan, why can't you call me Rinmaru-chan?"

"Rinmaru-chan…"Kagome sighed robotically.

"Much better."Rinmaru leaned forward, roughly grasping Kagome's head between his hands, and kissed her harshly._Might as well get some before I kill her off_, he reasoned.He pressed her hypnotized body to his and with a leap they were both on the floor of the classroom.He wasn't worried about anyone coming in; in fact, he never really was in the habit of worrying about anything.Focusing his attention on Kagome, he ordered, "On all fours."He looked down at his pants."NOW!"

Kagome stoically obeyed.She felt Rinmaru's hidden claws extend and rip her shirt to shreds; however, he took the time to unclasp her bra.His hands cupped her breasts, began to knead, but suddenly stopped.Rinmaru cursed loudly.His left hand had encountered the scarring he feared he would find: a moderately sized IY on the skin directly above her heart.

She had been marked.

Marked.It meant that she had been eternally claimed by a youkai, or partial youkai, of the dog species.Not even enemies disregarded a marking.Rinmaru had been taught all his life to hate his halfling uncle, but at the same time to respect and never cross a marked woman—youkai or otherwise.It just wasn't done.Again Rinmaru cursed and barked an order for Kagome to stand and face him.Kagome obeyed, and Rinmaru found his gaze trailing to her ample breasts which were now bare to the world.He pulled out the dagger he had hid in his vest, raised it above his head, and cried out, "Byebye, Higurashi gir—!

Suddenly glass shattered."KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!!!"

Rinmaru looked to the side, sniffed, and sneered."I finally meet my pathetic halfling uncle."To Kagome, he ordered, "Say hi, Kagome-chan."

"Hi," Kagome greeted, robotic still.

Inuyasha fumed, now noticing that Kagome was half-naked."Free her from your mind games!!"

"Tsk, tsk.Chichiwe was right; you are just a pathetic halfling."

"You're a hanyou too, you know!"

"Yes, but I'm more of a youkai that you'll ever be!" Rinmaru snickered.To Kagome, "Show my pathetic uncle how much you love me.Give me a kiss, Kagome-chan."He received a powerful punch in the mouth, and was knocked down to the floor."You b@$t@rd!"

Inuyasha ignored him.He whisked Kagome behind the podium and quickly took off his shirt.He dressed her in it, even taking the time to button all of the buttons.He kissed her gently on the forehead, and using his thumb he applied pressure to a spot on her neck.She was quickly rendered unconscious.He sent her a silent apology, then stood and ran to where Rinmaru was just now getting up off the ground.

Rinmaru snarled."You will SO pay for that!"He ran with haste and prepped his right fist for a punch to Inuyasha's solar plexus, but it never connected.Instead, it was blocked by Inuyasha's wrist. Inuyasha stomped on the instep of Rinmaru's left foot, and while Rinmaru was doubled over in pain Inuyasha grabbed Rinmaru's head in a powerful headlock.

"No. One. Touches. MY. Kagome!" Inuyasha barked, then let out a low growl.

"You're…//wheeze//…just…//gasp//…a…//choke//…halfling!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes."Whatever."And with that, he applied his thumb to a spot on Rinmaru's neck and soon he was unconscious.Inuyasha let him drop to the floor."Feh.Some nephew I have.Yeesh."

He walked over to where the unconscious Kagome lay, and simply stared at her.He had been watching her for a little over a week now, but she still took his breath away.She had grown up so much; she was no longer a young woman, but a true lady.Inuyasha closed his eyes, and with a spurt of concentration he morphed himself into human form.His white hair, now cut short to match the times, turned black.His inu ears slid down and conformed into those of the homo-sapiens variety.His claws retracted and buffered into harmless fingernails.His golden eyes, however, remained unchanged; he preferred the golden color.Although his physical appearance was drastically changed with this procedure, his senses and strength were unaffected since it was not the night of the New Moon.

Using the tab of paper that was on top of the podium, Inuyasha scrawled a quick note to the Professor that he knew was the descendant of Miroku and Sango._Romigo_, he wrote, _Yul's droning made you late for this one.Watch her more carefully, as they will stop at nothing to kill her now.–Inu Yoshou_

That being done, he gently lifted Kagome into his arms and let her head rest on his shoulder."Kagome," he whispered to her, "how I've longed to hold you again…."With a great leap, he bounded out of the window he had crashed through when he entered, and bounded away on the limbs of sturdy trees to the place that he hoped he would come to call 'home'.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

//bows//Thank you, thank you;I'm here all week.I think that was my best chapter ever ^-^


	4. I'm Sorry; Through It All

Chapter Four

Author's Ramblings

Whew!Sorry this one took so long.Just took a while to get over…9-11.I didn't want it to affect my writing, you know?Anyway, here is Chapter Four!And, if you're interested, I have IY FIC CHALLENGES at the bottom of this chapter!!~_^

Disclaimer

Ditto.Listed challenge ideas are mine!

~*Chapter Four:I'm Sorry; Through It All*~

Inuyasha gently laid Kagome on her bed.He had visited her home so many times back when they had still been collecting the Shikon shards that he had memorized the entire layout of her house.Some of it had changed, though, such as the small office which had been converted into a bedroom for his and Kagome's son.

Earlier that day, when Inuyasha clutched Kagome to himself as he snuck around the premises of her house, he had discovered a note addressed to Kagome that read, "_Kenichi insisted on going to the park today, so that's where we are if you get home early enough._"Because of this, he figured that no one else was home and thus he carried Kagome through the front door (he had found her key in her backpack) and up the stairs.

And now, he sat on the foot of her bed as he watched her unconscious form breathe.Still in his morphed-human form, he reached out with an unclawed hand to brush a strand of the black hair he so loved out of her face.His fingers traced her eyebrows, eyelids, nose, and mouth with the gentle tenderness only he could bestow upon her.He smiled slightly as he recalled that he had done these very same things during one dawn so long ago for him, the dawn after he had made love to her and had held her in his arms as she slept.He remembered how his clawed hands had traveled to her left breast, and above the area where her heart was located he had marked her as his; back then, he had winced at the sight of blood trickling down her chest and the slight grimace that appeared on her face in her sleep, but now he was quite glad that he had marked her—it kept Rinmaru from raping her, even if it didn't stop him from trying to kill her.

Inuyasha sighed."Shippo was right," he spoke as if he wanted Kagome to hear him, "I'm only putting you in danger.I should've stayed away from you."He hung his head low, debating whether or not to cry."I shouldn't have made my seed so potent that night."He crawled towards her, kissing her forehead lightly."I'm so sorry you had to go through this alone.I'm so sorry I made you a mother when I can't be here to be a father."Tears began to fall out of the corners of his golden eyes."I'm so sorry, Kagome, so sorry!"He shut his eyes tightly, trying to stop his weeping.

He was startled out of his tears and his apologies as he felt a delicate touch wipe his tears away.He opened his eyes only to see worried but extremely happy gray-blue eyes gazing into his.He opened his mouth in an attempt to say he was someone other than whom she no doubt thought he was, to say that he was some bystander who saved her and brought her to the address given on her driver's license, but before he could speak she brought her lips to his in a kiss so sweet and so timid that every thought he had been thinking simply disintegrated.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kagome separated her lips from his and she whispered, "Inuyasha…."

It was that simple action that drove Inuyasha mad."Say it again!" he whispered with glee, "Say my name again!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome complied with a smile.She closed her eyes in delight as he showered tiny kisses all over her face.It never occurred to her to inquire as to why he appeared human even though it wasn't the New Moon, but nevertheless she spoke, "Be the real you, Inuyasha.I want to see the real you!"

Inuyasha took a moment to fill his nostrils with her glorious scent, then obliged and demorphed into his normal hanyou appearance.His inu ears returned, seemingly larger as a result of being nestled in shorter hair.His claws returned, and Kagome watched with morbid fascination as they elongated and sharpened.

She hugged him."You're alive!" she exclaimed in Inuyasha's ear."Oh, Inuyasha!You're alive!"

"For you.For both of you."He nuzzled her temple, licking her cheek slightly."He's at the park, just so you know," he informed her."There was a note."

Kagome nodded and let her head drop back down to her pillow.She smiled, noticing that she was wearing Inuyasha's shirt—thus rendering him shirtless.Her index finger drew aimless patterns upon his bare chest, and she asked, "Would you like me to tell you about him?"

Inuyasha positioned himself so that he could lie next to her and smiled."Yes, please."

"So polite now, aren't you?"Kagome winked."He's two now.Almost three."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being there for you.For not telling you that I gave you my child."

A puzzled look crossed Kagome's face."How did you know that I would be pregnant?"

"…" Inuyasha blushed lightly."I…wanted to give you something that, even if it was taken away from you, would always be yours.A necklace or a ring can always be stolen or copied, but a child can't be.So I gave you my child."He paused for a moment to wipe Kagome's happy tears away."But I…I also had ulterior motives.I wanted something to strive for.If it were just you in this time, I could've lived a crazy and wild life back then—having the comfort that if I didn't live long enough, then at least that Hojou kid could take care of you.But knowing that it was you and our son in this time, I knew I had to live long enough to be a father.So I was careful with how I acted, and I thought about every consequence before I did anything."He pulled Kagome into his embrace and kissed her passionately.He felt her tongue enter his mouth and trace the contour of his canine teeth.Her tongue soon receded and he proceeded to suck on her lower lip, nibbling it every once in a while."Kagome…" he sighed, after he removed his lips from hers.A few moments of labored breathing later, he continued, "So, tell me more about our son."

Kagome smiled, and soon complied.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rinmaru scowled as he awoke and found himself no longer in the university classroom in which he had been defeated in battle against his stupid halfling uncle.He mumbled and grumbled, but was soon interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Stop that racket," Jaken scolded, "Sesshoumaru-sama does not whine as much as you do."

Rinmaru simply snorted.

"The things I do for you."

"What do you do for me?!" Rinmaru bellowed."Not once in my life can I actually recall you being civil to me!Not once!"

"Oh, stop being so snitty.Sesshoumaru-sama would be so displeased."

"You know, I really don't give a flying fu©k about daddy dearest right now."

"Of course you wouldn't."Jaken adjusted the waistband of his jeans."You were too busy getting beaten by your uncle."

"SHUT UP!"

"And discovering the lowly human female you wanted was marked."Jaken snickered.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!"

"You know, sometimes I wonder about this attitude of yours."Jaken picked a piece of lint off of his ancient kimono."Neither Sesshoumaru-sama nor your mother were this hormonal."

Rinmaru growled."Don't talk about my mother."

"Don't you find it intriguing that Higurashi Kagome resembles her a great deal?" Jaken inquired, seemingly innocent.

"What's your point?" Rinmaru spat.

"Oh, just an observance.Nothing more."

"Riiiiight."

Jaken turned to exit Rinmaru's bedroom.Before walking out the door, he remarked, "I suppose Sesshoumaru-sama would like to see you now.But don't expect him to be happy."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

…And I swear to you on my ancestors' graves that when I reentered my classroom, it was empty.

"But you said you found a note, right?"

That is correct, Kitsu-san.

"For the last time, Romigo-san, please call me Shippou!"

Alright, alright.But, case in point:I found a note signed 'Inu Yoshou'.Isn't that the name Yul-san mentioned to me?

Shippou inhaled harshly."Actually, Yul would have said 'Inuyasha'.But he _did_ change his name to Inu Yoshou in 1735."

Really?You never wrote anything about that in your diary, the professor commented.

"That's because I didn't know until recently."Shippou leaned back in his office chair."Now, tell me what the note said."

You're not going to like it, I fear.A pause, then 'Yul's droning made you late for this one.Watch her more carefully, as they will stop at nothing to kill her now'.That's what he wrote.

"Fudgemuffins!" Shippou yelled."That irksome Rinmaru must've made a pass at Kagome!And when he found out Inuya..err, I mean Yoshou marked her, he freaked and tried to kill her!Darn it!Darn it all to heck!"He malevolently stomped like the young kit he once was about his office, centimeters shy of throwing a tantrum.

Shippou-san!Calm down!I'm sure that Higurashi-san is fine!

Shippou nearly screamed."You don't get it!Do you know how long Yoshou's been waiting for her?500 years.And you've read about how impatient he is!—This is what Sesshoumaru is counting on!Yoshou's impatience!This is probably what he planned on happening: getting Yoshou to make an appearance, letting them have happiness for a small amount of time, and then ripping it out of his and Kagome's grasp!And, once Fluffy finds out that…" Shippo paused, then paled."Oh, dear lord I don't want to think of that…."

On the other end of the line, Professor Romigo paled as well as he caught on to Shippou's train of thought.That would be awful.Letting Inu-san and Higurashi-san live, but taking…taking that darling little boy—what's his name again?—away from them…!Oh, that would be the ultimate torture!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Chichiwe."

Sesshoumaru turned, his vision catching the image of his seemingly dejected offspring."Ah, Rinmaru.Enter."

Rinmaru obeyed."Hai, Chichiwe."

A pregnant silence ensued.Then, what seemed to be hours later, Sesshoumaru spoke, "Jaken is quite the clueless one, ne?"

"Huh?"

"You and I…we have him running everywhere doing every little thing that supposedly contributes to our Great Plan."

Rinmaru was thoroughly confused."I guess…."

"But he does not know our true intentions," Sesshoumaru clarified.

"What do you mean, Chichiwe?"

"Do you really think I would kill my halfling brother?Yes, he is indeed a hanyou and he did indeed deny me what I believed to be rightfully mine, the Tetsusaiga.But it would be highly illogical if I did kill him.You see, my son, I have uncovered some very interesting information—concerning the fact that Higurashi Kagome was marked by Inuyasha."

Rinmaru raised his eyebrows, his curiosity piqued.

"I have instilled in you many aspects of the dog-youkai mating rituals, but I neglected to inform you of one fact: a marking most often comes about when the male intends to sire a pup with the female."

Rinmaru gasped."So that means…!"_I knew I smelled a quarter-youkai on her!I knew she wasn't a virgin!_

Sesshoumaru smirked, merely adjusting the position of the right corner of his lips."Yes, Rinmaru.They have had a child together."The gleam in his eyes died down as he pondered, "I still do not understand how she is still alive, however.And from my information, the offspring is still quite young.I cannot conceive of how this human girl could have been pregnant for approximately 498 years."

"She doesn't smell like an immortal."

"Perhaps it is an aftereffect of carrying around that Shikon no Tama for so long.But it is not relevant right now.What is relevant is the fact that our pathetic halfling relative has a child through Higurashi Kagome.We can use this to our advantage."

_Chichiwe…are you planning on killing the kid?A defenseless kid?_Rinmaru mentally shuddered."Hai, Chichiwe…we could."

Sesshoumaru's lips formed into what could be considered a smile."Keep in mind that Jaken is not to be informed.He has caused too many blunders in the past.Have him do something that will not interfere."

From outside the doorway, Jaken stood.He heard it all.A single tear dripped down out of one Kermit-esque eye, and he hastily wiped it away with a green finger._Sesshoumaru-sama…_he mentally sighed, _you don't trust me?After all we've been through?I've stayed by your side through it all!_

Another tear fell._Through…it all…_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Maybe it's just me, but I tire of seeing poor Jaken kicked around.He might be evil, but at least he's loyal.That's got to count for something, right?Anyhoo, let me know what you think of this chapter.I know it might be kind of short compared to the rest, and for that I apologize.By the way, IY fics have been sparse in coming lately…to jumpstart 'em, I've got a few plot challenges!!I don't really have a prize, but maybe some of you authors out there could consider them…?Take a look:

1)What if Naraku made a mistake and killed Kaede instead of Kikyou?—would Kagome be the reincarnation of Kaede instead?And how would this affect Inuyasha?And what would become of the Shikon no Tama?

2)What if Kagome and Souta were the reincarnations of Sango and Kohaku?

3)What if Kagome was the eventual descendant of herself and Inuyasha? [meaning that she and Inuyasha lived and had a family in the past, and their successors eventually give birth to Kagome herself, who jumps in the Well and starts the timeline over again….]

4)And for the pure humor and sheer impossibility of it, what if Sesshoumaru and Jaken were lovers?


End file.
